emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3787 (9th July 2004)
Plot Home from hospital, Edna is determined to manage on her own but finds getting around difficult and suffers a fall when she goes to let Tootsie out. Jarvis comes to her rescue. Edna is not grateful for his help. Jarvis is left fuming when ungrateful Edna tells him she doesn't need any help and he can’t even make a decent cup of tea. After a few pints in The Woolpack, Jarvis decides to take charge of Edna's situation and turns up at her house with his suitcase, insisting that he's going to stay the night to make sure she's alright. Having been turned away by Edna when he turned up on her doorstep bearing flowers, Sam decides to try again with chocolates but Edna is in no mood to listen to his apologies and threatens to call the police if he turns up on her doorstep again. Sam worries about what Zak will think of him when he finds out about what he's done. Lisa tells him that his father will be proud of him for facing up to what he's done. Matthew is a relieved man when Siobhan takes his advice and decides to go and stay with friends for a while. Aware that Sadie is suspicious about Carl’s sudden departure for Romania, Matthew has a go at Jimmy to make sure that his brother doesn’t give anything away to his wife. Sadie, meanwhile, gets to know Zoe a bit better, who offers her stabling for her horse at Home Farm. Has Sadie found a new ally in her war with Charity? Steph gives Shelley a hard time at the factory and asks her to go out for cakes, but tells her she will have to make up the time later. Lisa tells Shelley to give Steph a piece of her mind, but Shelley tells her she has her reasons for keeping her head down. She later confides in Diane that her and Alan are going ahead with their move to Spain, but are keeping Steph in the dark about their plans. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room, front garden *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,938,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes